Family Photos
by WRATH77
Summary: Ficlets of the going ons within the family of the seventh division. Some Komamura X OC and some other OC'S. R&R ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Komamura was in his room, cradling his 7 month old daughter in his arms. Yue had to go to the soutaicho's office to get some paperwork, which left him some quality time with his daughter.

"Hmmmm, what should we do now, little one?" he asked, making the baby babble at him. That's when he remembered that Yue asked him to give Akito a bath.

"Hmm, seems we have to make you all clean for your mama, don't we?" he said, as he kissed Akitos stomach, which made the baby girl giggle. That's when he got an idea.

He went to the bathroom with Akito in his arms and turned on the shower, putting it to warm. Then he stripped down Akito and stripped down himself. He then got in and let the water soaked the both of them. He grabbed the baby soap and washed his daughter. Akito seem to like the shower, for her ears were twitching a lot, her tail was wagging and she was giggling a lot. Komamura smiled as she reached out and touched his muzzle, giggling as she felt his whiskers.

He was glad that his own child wasn't afraid of his appearance; even though Yue pointed out that the idea seemed completely absurd.

Akito started whimpering a little, so Komamura started bouncing her a bit and he started humming a song that he heard Yue sang to her.

"I got sunshine on a cloudy day." He started singing softly, "When it's cold outside, I got the month of May."

Akito was smiling and gurgled, so Komamura continued.

"Well, I guess you'll say, what can make me feel this way? My girl."

Akito giggled, which made Komamura grin.

"My girl." He repeated with a proud chuckle, kissing his daughter cheek. The baby girl laughed, her ears twitching with happiness.

Behind the bathroom door, Yue was giggling to herself at Komamura's singing.

AN: Squee! Daddy Koma is so cute! Totally inspired by a scene from Three men and a baby. II think Komamura will make a great father. I don't own bleach, but yue and akito are mine!


	2. Chapter 2

Komamura woke up by something bouncing on his chest. When his vision focused, he saw it was his four year old daughter, Akito. Her little wolf ears and tail was twitching in excitement.

"Tou-chan, Tou-chan. It's snowing; let's go outside." She chirped as Komamura sat up, sending the toddler tumbling down from his chest. Yue stirred as Komamura got up, sitting up and looking at him groggily.

"Snow day?" she mumbled, smiling tiredly. When he nodded, she sighed and started to stand up.

"Might as well get up now. She's not going to let us go back to sleep."

After Komamura and Yue showered and dressed, they ate breakfast with their daughter. Kaien and Kentori were away for awhile, visiting their parents' graves in Rukongai. Iba went to a party in the 11th division and slept over. The other children were around, but were eating at their own divisions. Yue told Komamura to take Akito out to play in the snow (so he could have more daddy time) while she finished some leftover paperwork.

So after Komamura bundled up and he made sure Akito was bundled up as well, he took her outside. Akito ran outside, whooping and throwing her self into the piles of snow. Komamura chuckled as he watched his daughter get up and peered at him from under her hat.

"Tou-chan, lets make snow angels!" she exclaimed as she fell backwards and started to wave her legs and arms. Komamura lay down next to her and copied her. When they got up, Komamura chuckled loudly when he saw how large his snow angel looked next hers.

Throughout the day, they had a lot of fun. Yue soon joined them and Komamura couldn't help but have a fuzzy feeling in his chest when he saw his daughter and wife playing in the snow. His thought was interrupted when a snowball hit the side of his head. He looked to the side and saw Yue and Akito smiling at him with snowballs in their hands.

After an hour long snowball fight between against Sajin and his two girls, they decided to go inside and warm up by sitting in front of a fire.

Komamura sat next to Yue with a green tea in his hand and Yue had a hot chocolate in her hand. Akito was also drinking a hot chocolate, but was distracted by cuddling her fathers' tail to her chest.

It was a great day for the Komamura family.

AN: A friend on deviantart asked for a request that Komamura has family time with my OC's. I like the way I wrote, I think it's cute! I don't own bleach, but Yue and Akito are mine!


	3. Chapter 3

Komamura woke up due to the sunlight coming from the window. He sits up and stretched, hearing some satisfying pops in his back. He looked to his side and smiled.

Yue was sleeping on her side, her chest going up and down as she breathes. He noticed the two rings on her left hand; the gold band on her finger matched his own.

He couldn't believe the woman before him was his wife and mate. He couldn't even believe he had a wife. Years ago, he thought he would always be alone without someone to share his life. Yue, however, proved him wrong. She loved him with all her heart and had proved herself to him many times. She was everything to him; his other half, his best friend, his wife, his mate.

Komamura turned to his side as Yue starts to stir. She yawned and rubbed her eyes as she tried to sit up, her six month pregnant belly showing through her nightgown.

This was another thing he never thought that will happen. He never thought he will have children of his own. Even though the Nakamura twins are his adoptive sons, it wasn't the same as having his own. He is thankful that Yue is giving him this chance.

Yue looked at him and smiles.

"Morning."

Komamura leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Good Morning."

"Don't you have to go to work?"

"I still have an hour. Don't worry."

Yue smiled at Komamura, who smiled back. He leaned over and gave her a full kiss. Yue responded to it instantly with hot fervor. Komamura then started to rub her belly, earning an appreciative moan from the white haired woman.

Their kiss was interrupted when the door opened and a white blur dive-bombed on Komamuras stomach.

"Touuuuuu-chaaaaan!

Komamura fell back with a grunt, while a little girl was on his chest, with Yue looking at the scene with amusement.

The little girl looked around five years old. She had shoulder length curly white hair, golden eyes, two white fox ears poking out of her hair and a fluffy white fox tail, which was wagging with delight. Yue smiled at her and Komamura's daughter.

"Akito-chan, you shouldn't tackle your father like this in the morning."

Akito frowned in confusion.

"But Yachiru-chan said she used to do that to Ken-Chan all the time."

"Yes, but daddy isn't like Ken-Chan."

Komamura sat up and looked at the little girl with a smile.

"Well, good morning to you little one."

"Good morning, Tou-chan. Tou-chan, what were doing with Ka-Chan?" the little girl asked sweetly.

The parents' froze at their daughters question and blushed darkly. Luckily, Yue answered first.

"Grown up things."

Akito cocked her head to the side in question.

"Grown up things? Like Ken-chan and Braid-chan do when they are alone?"

"Uh…yes."

"Oh ok"

Komamura frowned, a he make a mental note to talk to Kenpachi to where to have his moments with his wife and to be careful of their surroundings.

"Akito-chan, why don't you go to the kitchen? We will be there in a minute."

Akito flashed a brilliant smile and chirped "Ok". She then sprinted out of the room and Yue chuckled. When she looked over at Komamura, she frowned when she's Komamura's face darken.

"Sajin, what is it?" she asked.

"She could pass off as human if she just hides her ears and tail."

Yue sighed, for he knew what he was talking about. When Akito was born, he was afraid that she might be ridiculed like he was. He doesn't want his children to suffer like he did. He then sighed sadly and looked at Yue's protruding stomach.

"What if this child looks like me? What if they are abused like I was? What if-"

"Oi, Sajin!" Yue said, cutting him off. Komamura looked at Yue, surprised by the determination in her face.

"Sajin, do you remember what I said? I don't care if it looks like I gave birth to puppies, they are our children. Nothing is going to happen to them."

Yue got up from the bed, groaning as she gripped her back. She then turned to Komamura and grinned maliciously.

"Besides, you think I will let anyone tease my children?"

Komamura smiled lightly. Yue was already an overprotective mother. He cannot imagine the wrath she might give out. Suddenly, her face turned to one of surprise and then to happiness. She started rubbing her stomach.

"The baby just kicked" she said smiling "It apparently agrees with me."

Yue then left the room to the kitchen, leaving Komamura to his thoughts. He sighed as he falls back on the bed.

He hoped he has more mornings like this, with his wife and his children in the morning light.

AN:Just some mindless fluff with the Komamura family. Yup, I show how I think Komamura's daughter will be. Daddy Komamura is such a cute concept. I don't own bleach, but Yue and Akito are mine!


	4. Chapter 4

Komamura was in his bed, shifting in his sleep. He jolted awake and gasp. He sat up and breathed heavily, rubbing his face in his paws.

He had that nightmare again.

He has been having these nightmares about his battle with Tousen lately. It has been too frequent with him now. He looked to his side, seeing Yue still fast asleep.

He reached out and stroked her face, feeling a little elated that she smiled in her sleep. He doesn't want to burden his wife with his nightmares. She had endured enough of his problems.

Komamura got up, careful not to wake her up. He leaves the room and headed down the hall. He passed Kaien's room, smiling a little as he hears his snoring. He passed Iba's room, hearing absolutely nothing, which usually means he's passed out from alcohol. He then arrived at his destination, opening the door. The smell of oranges and eucalyptus hits him.

He walked in and see's his two children sleeping. Akito was snuggled in her bed, clutching a teddy bear. Natsuki was in his crib, face up, breathing slowly. His noticed his children's ears twitched a lot when they are sleeping.

He hoped that his children will have normal lives, even though that seems impossible. Akito looked human, but she had fox ears and fox tail. She looked like a younger version of her mother, except for those traits and had golden eyes. Natsuki though, was another story.

He inherited his father looks, looking more like a small puppy. However, he had white fur and bright violet eyes like his mother. When he was born, Komamura was afraid Yue didn't want this child, but Yue gushed just how cute her son was, destroying any despair and insecurity Komamura had. Now, as he looked at his children sleeping, there is a warm feeling of pride in his chest.

Whenever Komamura had these nightmares, the same question pops in his mind.

_What would happen to them if I die?_

He scooped Akito in one arm and Natsuki in the other, careful not to wake them up. He then sits down on his custom made rocking chair, which supported his weight and height.

He terrified of what would happen to his family if he ever dies. His biological and adoptive children. His wife and his division. Morbid thoughts felled his mind, making his grip on his children tighter, earning a small whimper from them. Then he remembered something Yue said to Kaien.

She said not to think too much of the future. She said to live life like it your last day, with no regrets and no worries. Just bask in the happiness of today.

Komamura looked down at his sleeping children and smiled.

Yes, he would do that. Live in the happiness of today.

AN: Some more daddy Komamura! I think all parents have these types of thoughts with their children. Always worrying about them. I introduced the other Komamura child, Natsuki. Yes, he looks just like his daddy, except his fur is white, like his mommy's hair. I think that will look very pretty on him. Oh and about the orange and eucalyptus smells, those are the scents Komamura knows with his children. Yue, Akito and Natsuki are mine, but I don't own Bleach!


	5. Chapter 5

Kaien and Kentori were watching over their stepsister, Akito, while Yue and Komamura were working. They loved spending time with her. However, they were now faced with an obstacle.

How to change a diaper.

"C'mon Kaien, you're the genius. How you put it on?"

Kaien looked at his twin in annoyance, while fiddling with the diaper in his hand.

"Oh shut up! I'm thinking."

Akito looked up at the two boys, giggling at their concentrating faces.

"Well, let's first take off the diarty diaper." Kaien said, as he unstraps her diaper. They both cringed at the smell of the soiled diaper. After they cleaned her up, Kentori picked up a diaper and looked at it with confusion.

"Hey, does this part go in the back or the front?" he asked.

"Oh for Gods sake, give me that."Kaien said, snatching the diaper and started to put it on Akito.

"You're going to rip the tape." Kentori pointed out.

"I'm not going to rip it."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not-"

RIP!

Kaien stared at the ripped pieces of tape and sighed.

"Ok, give me another one."

Kentori gave him another diaper, smirking slightly. After ten minutes of struggling, Kaien finally got it on her.

"There. See, wasn't that simple?" Kaien said as he picked up Akito with a triumphant smirk. Then, the diaper fell off, Akito's tail swishing side to side.

"Well, that was lame." Kentori said, while Akito giggled at her two stepbrothers.

AN: Some cute family stuff! I think putting on a diaper is a challenge everyone has. So, I out the Nakamura twins to have one too. I don't own bleach, but yue and akito are mine and Kaien and Kentori belong to Wolfking101.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaien is looking through paperwork in Komamura's office while his captain and vice-captain are at a meeting. Suddenly, the door slams open.

"Yo, bro"

Kaien groaned aloud; he didn't want to deal with his twin brother, Kentori, now. He always distracts him in the worst ways.

"Come on, lets go to lunch with Yuri and Reni."

"I have to finish this paperwork", Kaien said, holding up the papers.

"Meh, you're such a workaholic" Kentori snorted, "At this rate, you'll never get hitched with Yuri."

Kaien gripped the papers tightly, crumpling them. Whenever Kentori brings on this subject, it grated on Kaien's nerves.

"Then, why don't you hitch with Reni?" Kaien countered.

Kentori frowned. "I'm just waiting for the right moment. It's not the same with you and Yuri. You guys are always close, so you should get your ass in to gear and ask her out".

Kentori hmph's when he realized Kaien is ignoring him, engrossing himself in his paperwork. Kentori growled, turning his back on Kaien.

"At this rate, you'll gonna die a virgin".

Kentori was suddenly tackled from behind by Kaien and was pummeled by his fist. Kentori flipped them over and punched his twin in the face while pulling his hair at the same time. The boys started rolling around the office, knocking objects to the ground. Suddenly the door slammed open, stopping the twins from their tussle. The doorway shows a very angry Komamura.

"What is going on here?" he roared.

The twins start stuttering and are suddenly hauled up, then thrown out of the office.

"If you going to kill each other, do it somewhere else!" he yelled as he slams the door in their faces.

The twins looked at each other and then looked at the door with dumfounded faces.

AN: Just some silly sibling stuff. Yeah, I guessed I pretty much showed the twins attitudes; Kaien is serious and Kentori is pretty laidback. I also showed how even Komamura gets irritated with their antics. I don't own bleach, but Kaien and Kentori belong to Wolfking 101.


	7. Chapter 7

I run through the woods with Sajin and my brother. It was pouring rain and Sano and Ranmaru were running in front of us. We all remained quiet, for we knew the task at hand.

Five days ago, Yue went to explore a section of Rukongai where she heard about a child killer. She went to his home and found numerous of bodies. All children.

Yue snapped.

Her demonic rage took over her and not only did she get the child killer, but also a few innocent bystanders. She then ran into the woods and hasn't been seen since. We finally got her location and are heading there now.

"Now listen," Sajin said, speaking up. "Yue is of high level. Remember that she is more powerful than you, so stay sharp."

We all nodded and increased our speed. We stopped when we heard something coming toward us. Suddenly, a white blur passed us and stopped. It looked at us and I gasped aloud.

There was Yue, barefoot, her haori torn up. Her hands were stained with blood and looked like claws. Her face was like a wild mask snarling at us, her eyes were golden with her pupils in slits and her canines were longer. She looked like a demon straight out of hell.

Suddenly, she snarled at Sano and sprang at him. He tried to block, but she kicked him in the face, hard. She sent him flying head first into a tree, knocking him out cold. We stared at shock at the scene when Ranmaru suddenly took out his sword and attacked her.

"What are you waiting for?"He yelled out, which prompted us to action.

I took out my zanpakutou and screamed "Blown away the frozen sky, Kori Kitisune (Ice Fox)!"

My sword turned into dual broadswords. Kentori pulled out his own zanpakutou and yelled, "Reach out, Nagai Tanken (Long Dagger)!"

His sword turned into a long sword and we charged at Yue. She snarled at us and she threw Ranamaru away. She then punched Kentori in the stomach as she palmed in the face, nearly breaking my nose. Suddenly, Yue was thrown a couple of feet, but she regained her footing as she snarled. We looked up and saw Sajin snarling at Yue himself. We never have seen him like that, except when he's really angry.

"We have to subdue her. Kaien, use your bakudo spell!" he roared, then he suddenly grabbed Yue's wrists, when she tried to scratch his face off. Ranmaru got up and nodded at me. Sajin threw Yue off and Ranmaru palmed the ground.

"_Snake trap!"_ he yelled, when five huge snakes came out of the ground and wrapped themselves around her limbs. Then I started to do my kido.

"_Walls of Ironsand, a priestly progoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Silent to the end!"_

"_Bakudo 75 Gochutekkan (Quientet of I kan iron pillars)!" _

Five pillars came out of the ground and the chains attached to them went out and pinned Yue to the ground. Suddenly, she got up and started pulling on the chains. She kept pulling until the pillars gave out, causing them to crash down. We all shunpoed away, Ranmaru carrying the still unconscious Sano on his shoulder. That's when I noticed Kentori was missing and that when I saw him on the ground with one of his legs under a pillar. I was about to run towards him when I saw Yue crouched at the pillar and growled as she lunged at Kentori. I was about to scream when I heard a loud roar.

"Roar, Tenken!"

Suddenly, a large hand came down on her and she was sent flying. When she caught her footing, we saw Sajin staring at her and she stared right back. I knew this was going to be hard for Sajin, to hurt the woman he loves. They parried and blocked for an awhile, then Yue suddenly disappeared. She appeared behind him and gored her arm through his chest.

I once heard a phrase when something happens, time seems to stop. I always thought that was an exaggeration, but now…it seems that's what happened.

Sajin growled and turned around, hitting her hard. To our horror, he was still standing, blood gushing from his wound. Yue sprang again and Sajin caught her fist. He then punched across the face…hard. Her head flew backwards and she fell on her head, her neck twisting in a grotesque way. We all heard a sickening crack when she fell and then she was limp on the ground. She was completely still.

Sajin looked at her and sighed. He picked her up in his arms and tilted his head.

"Let's go."

Hours later, we were all in Sajin and Kentori's hospital room. Unohana decided to let them shared the room since we were all together. Kentori's leg was in a cast and Sajin's chest wound was patched up. Yue was still unconscious and had to stay in the hospital for a few days. She had a fractured skull and was put on restraints, in case her demonic rage surfaces again.

Sajin sighe as he leans back against the bed.

"You know, Yue told me there were times she couldn't control her demonic rage. She told me that if she ever gets out of control and we can't stop her…to kill her."

Sajin is all quiet, letting all the information sinks in. We gaped at him as we realize that Yue will ask such a thing. Sajin speaks up again, his tone grave.

"I was very close to doing that today and I was afraid of the consequences."

I look at my captain and adoptive father, finding it very hard to believe he was afraid. He was so calm when he was fighting her, looking like he was about to fight her to the death. He was so calm.

I hope he never has to fulfill his vow, ever.

AN: I really wanted to write an action fic, I think I botched on this. My friend that made Kaien helped me with this, so I will give him your love. Yeah, I wanted to put what will happen if Yue ever snaps and through Kaien's POV. The attack that she did to Komamura is like what Wonderweiss did to Ukitake. I thought that will be a good idea. I don't own bleach, but Yue,R anamaru, and Sano are mine; Kaien and Kentori are my friend, Wolfking 101.


	8. Chapter 8

Now, there is no doubt that Komamura loved his wife, Yue, dearly. With all her odd quirks and flaws, he loved her unconditionally. But they are some things that grate on his nerves.

When he first started dating her, he noticed that she ate lot ,that many people believed she was a glutton. So, when she gotten pregnant, she ate more then she usually did. So, he told her if she ever went out to eat, just put it on the captains tab.

That was the biggest mistake he ever made.

During this month, Yue went to different restaurants everyday, eating God knows how much. So, that leads to the situation now. Komamura, Iba and Kaien were sitting around a table, the monthly bill in the center of them.

"Who wants to open it?"

Iba and Kaien looked at Komamura, and then looking at the bill like it's a bomb about to go off. Then Kaien sighed and picked up the bill. He slowly opens it and looked inside.

"How bad is it?" Komamura asked.

Kaien eyes bugged out and he fell backwards in his chair, shock and horror on his face.

"That bad?" Iba exclaimed as he looked down at the 3rd seat. Komamura groaned as he hits head on the table. He was going to have a long talk wit Yue.

AN: Beware the pregnant women appetite! Komamura learned that the hard way. I don't own bleach, but yue is mine and kaien belong to wolfking101.


	9. Chapter 9

Komamura looked around Saki's in and saw how nicely furnished it was.

Yue had to go visit her aunt Saki, who lives in the mountains of Kyoto. Her home looked more like an inn; it was large, widely furnished and has an onsen.

Yue's children also came to see her, for it has been awhile since she seen them. He tried to listen to their conversation, but he had a problem.

"Excuse me, where is the bathroom?" he asked Saki, fidgeting a little while from her one eye staring at him.

"All the bathrooms went to shit the other day." She explained "You have to use the outhouse."

When he got to the outhouse, he stared at it for awhile. It was smaller then him and just as narrow. He was thinking of just pissing in the woods, but then he remembered Yue telling him that her aunt puts a lot of booby traps in the woods. So, it took him about five minutes to get in and do his business.

Meanwhile, inside the inn, Yue was talking animatedly to her aunt when she suddenly cringed.

"Okaa-san, are you alright?" Hatsuharu asked, concern showing on his face. Yue just smiled, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture.

"It's nothing. Before we came hear, Sajin and I were sparring. He got me good on the ribs."

That was when Yue noticed someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Suoh?"

Everyone looked around and they saw Suoh outside, walking to the outhouse. When he got there, he growled and kicked its side, making it tipped over.

Everyone stared openmouthed at the scene and then cringed when they heard Komamura's horrified scream.

Many things happened after that.

It took twenty minutes to get Komamura out of the outhouse.

It took an hour for him to calm down when he started chasing Suoh with Tenken out.

Then it took about three hours to get the smell off Komamura's fur.

Yue grounded Suoh for three months of his sparring equipment and classes. After the incident, if the bathrooms weren't working in the inn, Komamura just pissed in the woods.

AN: This was inspired by an episode of family guy when Peter was in a latrine and it tipped over. So, I put Suoh did that in this chapter. An cameo of Yue's hermit like aunt, Saki and were she lives. Yeah, she's really foul mouthed. I don't own bleach, But yue, saki, and yues kids are mine!


	10. Chapter 10

Komamura looked at the group before him.

Kaien, Kentori, Yuri, Reni and Iba were all staring at him expectantly. Komamura sighed.

Yue was supposed to be teaching them today how to find demons, but she was twenty minutes late. Kaien sighed impatiently.

"Where is she?"

"She probably got lost again" Iba said shrugging "She still trying to get to know the area."

"Don't worry. I know how to get her here." Komamura said.

He reached into his pocket and took out a chocolate bar. He ripped it open and held his arm out, waving it around a bit. Suddenly, everyone saw a white blur and it closed around Komamura's hand.

The captain turned his head to his hand, which was engulfed by Yue's mouth. The other Gotei 13 officers' just stared at Yue hanging with Komamuras hand in her mouth.

"Yue, please release my hand."

Yue started growling at him and Komamura knew it was going to be a long day.

AN: I know in other stories I put how Yue is with sweets, but here I want to put she is like a bloodhound with them. Enjoy! I don't own bleach, but yue is mine, and kaien, yuri,reni, and kentori belong to wolfking 101.


	11. Chapter 11

Eiichiro Abarai was looking for his best friends, Natsuki Komamura, when he heard a loud cry.

He ran to a clearing ans Natsuki getting bullied by four other boys. One of them was pulling his tail and the others were pulling his ears. Natuski was growling and snapping his teeth, trying to get away.

Eiichiro turned around and let out a shrieking whistle. The group stopped and looked at Eiichiro, confused that he was even there. Suddenly, four other children appeared beside Eiichiro.

There was Akito, Natsuki's older sister; Hisana, Eiichiros younger sister and then there were the Zaraki twins, Ryu and Kyohei. The children looked at Natsuki , then looked at the bullies, who were starting to back away.

"Chaaaaarge!" Akito screamed, making the children charge at the attacker, screaming on top of their lungs.

An hour later, the children were in the 4th division; bloodied, bruised but triumphant. They were all smiling for they beat the crap out of the bullies. They were in trouble with their parents, but they didn't care.

The parents of the bullies were upset but backed off when they found out that they kid they were beating up was a child of a captain. It only got worse for them when Yue came, her anger just radiating off of her.

The children looked at each other and giggles, knowing that they will always have each others back.

AN: A look at the NG of the bleach characters, NG stands for next generation. I think Natsuki will get bullied a lot because he looks like his father. But dont worry, the other kids are his defense team. Just so they wont be any confusion, here re the parents of the kids;

Natsuki and Akito are Komamura and my OC, Yue's kids

Ryu and Kohei are Kenpachi and Unohana's kids

Eiichiro and Hisana are Renji's and Ruki'as kids.

I don't own bleach, but Yue and the kids are mine! Reviews are loved!


	12. Chapter 12

Hisana Abarai was playing with a ball in her homes courtyard when she heard a whistle near the fence. She went to see and giggled when she saw it was Natuski. She moved the loose board and let him in.

"Hi, Hisana-chan."

"Hi, Nat-kun!"

They smiled and went to the courtyard. They always find it exciting when he sneaked in, since some of the elders don't like because of the way he looked. That made Hisana very sad, for she really like her friend.

"Nat-kun, lets promise that we'll be friends forever."

Natuski looked at her and smiled nodding.

"Yeah, lets pinky swear."

They crossed their pinky's and promised; that they will be friends forever.

AN: A very small fic on the friendship of Natsuki and Hisana. Just to let you know, Hisana is an exact duplicate of her mother, who is Rukia. Pinky swears are just too cute! The kids are mine, but I dont own bleach! Reviews are loved!


	13. Chapter 13

Kaien looked around the area, pushing his ponytail behind him. Yuri was supposed to meet him for lunch and he forgot where they were supposed to meet.

He passed by the second division's training ground and saw Omaeda sparring with another officer. He never understood why that man was a vice captain. He was rude, obnoxious and a total incompetent. Then, he remembered that Omaeda knew practically every restaurant in the soul society. He hopped down and tried to get their attention.

"Excuse me, Omaeda fuku-taichou, I-"

Suddenly, Gegetsuburi was heading straight at him and Kaien quickly dodged it, just barely missing it. When he got up,he noticed that his head felt lighter. He reached around him and felt nothings. That when eh saw his ponytail on the floor. That's when it hit him, Omaeda cut his hair.

He turned around with wide eyes, looking at Omaeda with shock. The he glard at him.

Omaeda was staring to cower away from him, sputtering apologies. He knows how powerful Kaine is.

"Nakamura...look. It was an accident. An accident."

Kaien glared harder at him and the air was suddenly very cold.

Two hours later, Omaeda was admitted to he fourth division, half frozen.

AN: Just to let you know, Kaien had long hair, that it was in a long ponytail. I just had to make Omeada the scapegoat because hes so convenient. So, for now on, Kaien is going to have short hair. This idea was given to me by a friend. I don't own bleach, but Kaien belongs to Wolfking 101.


	14. Chapter 14

Komamura was leaving from the bathroom late at night and stopped when he heard whimpers from a nearby room. He realized it came from Kaien's and Kenotri's room.

He just adopted the twins just a week ago, and so far, they love their new life. But sometimes, especially at night, they have nightmares of their parents murder, whimpering and crying in their sleep.

He goes into the room and see's that its Kaien who's having the nightmare. His parental instincts arise in him and he walked over to the bed and scooped Kaien in his arms. He carried him to own bedroom so he wont disturb Kentori, who slept soundly. By the time he got tot his room, Kaien had woken up and snuggled into his chest.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Kaien nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kaien shook his head, sniffling a little. Komamura held him and rubbed his back. He finds it odd that he has paternal instincts, it just came so natural for him. Komamura rocked Kaien for awhile until he fell asleep. He then laid down with Kaien by his side.

He could get used to fatherhood.

AN: This was Wolfking 101's idea, for Komamura to do something fatherly for his OC's. So I made this. I thinks its cute. If you don't remember how Komamura adopted the twins, look at the story, Ice. The twins belong to Wolfking 101. I dont own Bleach!


	15. Chapter 15

Yue stepped into the living room with a tray full of snack food as she smiles at the scene. All her children were in their P.J.'s as was Komamura, Iba and the Nakamura twins.

Yue had an idea that her family and Komamura's family should have a movie night and they all agreed. Yuri and Reni were also invited as were Sano and Ranmaru.

"OK, I got the snacks." she said as she set the tray down, which many went and grabbed a handful of food. She chuckled and then turns to Chi.

"And now its your bedtime, sweetheart."

"I'm not sleepy." Chi protested as she yawned.

"Right." Yue said as she picked up Chi and put her in one of the guests rooms. They decided to it in the 7th division, since it had such large rooms. Sana brought a big TV and Ranmaru brought a movie.

After Yue put Chi to bed, she went to the sofa and sat next to Komamura. Suddenly, Suoh sat right between them with his face puffed up. Yue rolled her eyes as Sajin smirked. He raised his arms and wrapped one around her shoulders. The others just sat on the floor.

"Hey, Ranmaru,what movie did you get?" Yue asked

Ranmaru puts in the movie and looks at the cover.

"Its called...Silence of the Lambs."

Sano quirked an eyebrow as the others just stared at him.

"You got us a movie about sheep?" Kentori asked.

Ranmaru just shrugged.

"I heard it was really good, so I picked it out."

the group sat down and watched the film, wondering what sheep they're going to see.

1 Hour Later

Everyone stared at TV in shock . This movie was definitely not about sheep.

Reni and Yuri were holding each other tightly. Haru and Hiro look like they were about to be sick. Ranmaru wasn't there, for he did get sick and was now in the bathroom puking his guts out. Kaien and Kentori were just staring at the screen with blank expressions. Suoh was passed out on the floor. Iba just stared at the screen with his mouth agape, his glasses slipping down his nose. The only ones who didn't seem fazed at all was Yue, Komamura and Sano.

After the "movie" incident, whenever they chose a movie, the looked it up first.

AN: Now, when I first head Silence of the Lambs, I thought it was a movie about sheep, but then I saw it. It was about anything, but sheep. It was a really creepy film. So, I just had to put the family watching this and making that mistake. Yue, Ranmaru, Sano and Yue's kids are mine! Kaien, Kentori, Yuri and Reni belong to Wolfking101. The other belong to Bleach and Silence of the Lambs.


	16. Chapter 16

Komamura paced around the hospitals waiting room. He looked to the maternity door where they took Yue eight hours ago.

Memories flew through his mind as he waited.

When he first met her.

When they first became friends.

When they first went on a date.

When they first made love.

When they got married.

When their first child, Akito, was born.

He remembered when Yue got pregnant the second time, they were both really happy. But when they got the first sonogram, Komamura noticed something odd. That's when it hit him.

The child didn't look human. It looked more dog-like. Like him.

His taint, his curse has afflicted his unborn child. He already worries about Akito, who has his ears and tail. But now this child looks exactly like him, he cant help thinking what a hard life it will have.

He spoke about this to Yue, who said that will not happen. She stated that this child will grow up loved and knows that its loved. Also, they will teach teach the child not to let anyone push it around. The statement calmed him and warmed his heart.

When Yue first got contractions, it took a while to calm Komamura down and rush her to the hospital. After Unohana looked her over, she went to him and dropped the bomb.

Yue was having complications.

They rushed her to the ER with Komamura in a wreck. Unohana calmed him down, but Komamura still worried.

He looks into the waiting area, seeing his family and friends there. Kaien was sitting next to Yuri, holding each others hands. Kentori was standing up, his hands fiddling together. Reni was watching over Akito, so she wasn't there. Suoh and Chi were fast asleep in their seat while Hatsuharu paced. Hiro was also sitting, fiddling with his hair, his usual stone-face showing worry. Sano and Ranmaru was standing up, both of them continuously looking at the ER room. Iba was leaning against the wall, his foot tapping impatiently.

When Unohana came out, everyone got up, anxious for the news.

"Komamura-taichou, we stop the hemorrhaging but I have to be honest, we almost lost her."

Komamura's chest constrict. He could barely hear Ranmarus and Yuri's gasp of horror.

"Is she...alright?"

"Yes they both are."

Komamura blinked.

"Both?"

"Congratulations, you have a son."

Komamura's mind seemed to black out as the words sunk in. _He has a son._

He could barely feel everyone clapping his shoulders, giving their congratulations. So overwhelmed with relief and joy, he did what any normal person would do under these circumstances.

He fainted.

Two hours later

Yue stirred in her hospital bed, opening her eyes just as her husband walks in with a big grin on her face.

"Hey." she said quietly, smiling.

"Hi." he said, stroking her hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine...a little tired." she said. "Sajin...the baby..."

"Its fine. Its a boy. We have a son, Yue." Komamura said smiling. As if on cue, a nurse came in with the baby and ave him to Yue. Komamura was a little nervous about seeing the baby, but when he saw him, his heart melted.

The boy looked like a miniature of him, except he had brilliant ivory fur, much like his mothers hair. When he opened his eyes, it was bright amethyst, which had Yue's fire in it. Komamura never felt prouder in that moment.

"Want to hold him?" Yue said, as Komamura nodded and he slowly took him in his arms.

"He's pretty dashing, isnt he?" Yue said smiling.

"Yes, he is." Komamura said, stroking his sons ears.

"Well, I named Akito. What are you going to name him?"

Komamura looked at his son and wrangled his brain for suitable name. But when the baby reached out and touched his muzzle, it instantly came.

"Natsuki." he murmured as he looks at his wife with pride, for she brought another their creations into this world.

AN: Yay,a look back when Natsuki was born! I think any sensible person will probably faint after something as stressful as that. Creation seems to be a good theme for this because having a baby is bringing a creation to the world. Yue, Akito, Natsuki, Ranmaru and Sano belong to me. Kaien, Kentori, Yuri and Reni belong to Wolfking 101. All the rest belong to bleach! Reviews are loved!


	17. Chapter 17

Kaien sat on the 7th division roof, watching Komamura play with his two year old daughter, Akito. He smiled to himself, glad that his foster father has found happiness with children of his own.

"Hey, Kaien."

Kaien looked up and smiled at the newest member of the 7th division.

His name was Yasuo Tsukino and he was an anthropomorphic wolf like Komamura was, except he was about Kenpachis height, his fur was black and his eyes green. He also went through some of the abuse that Komamura went through, but he was so optimistic that nothing seemed to bring him down.

"Hey." he greeted as Yasuo sat next to him, smiling at the adorable scene as Akito piggy backed on Komamura.

"Its strange to see someone of my kind like this."Yasuo said thoughtfully "The people around here don't like us all that much."

Kaien nodded, remembering the first time he met Yasuo; it was in Rukongai and a mob of people were throwing rocks at him. That was until Kaien froze them. He then remembered his own life in Rukongai, how he and Kentori's parents were killed by bandits. He frowned, not understanding the concept of all this.

Why were people so cruel? He thought.

"I really don't know."Yasuo said, startling Kaien, who just realized he spoke his thoughts aloud. He looked sadly at Yasuo, who also looked thoughtful.

"Maybe its because they want to feel powerful, so they wont seem weak to others?" Kaien said, making it sound more like a question then a statement. Yasuo shrugged and the two shingamis sat in silence and thought, wondering why the world was cruel to them and others.

AN: Finally, an update and I introduced a new character! Yasuo is another one of my friends creations; hes like Komamura (appearance-wise), a member of the 7th division, is best friends with Kaien and hes gay, which I will address later. So, here's a moment with these two sharing a moment of deep though, primarily of why the word can be shitty at times. Anyway, enjoy!

I don't own Bleach! Kaien and Yasuo belong to Wolfking101 and Akito is mine!


	18. Chapter 18

A teenage Natsuki sat on the roof of the 11th division, looking quite bored out of his mind. He watched as some new students from the academy walking in front of the division. He suddenly felt nostalgic, remembering his time in the academy wasn't so good with the written tests or Kido. His Hoho was OK, in some relevance. He excelled at though in hakuda and zanjutsu, which pretty much was the reason why he was in the 11th division. His ears perked up when he heard one of the students saying his mothers name. He quickly jumped to another roof, closer tot he students. He looked down and listened.

"Have you seen Yue-san? Damn shes hot."

"No kidding, what a rack she has."

Both students laughed which made Natsuki's fur bristle. He knows his mom is very pretty, but he hates when some people refer to her like a piece of meat.

"Yeah, but shes married to that wolf guy that used to run the 7th division. They even have kids now."

"Aww man, what a downer. Such a waste."

Natsuki growled, thinking he has heard enough and jumped in front of the students, growling loudly at them.

"Hey, whats the matter?" one of the students asked, looking nervous at the 6'5 white anthro-wolf standing in front of them. Natsuki just glared at them.

"Oh I don't know." Natsuki said in a sweet voice that was laced with malice. "Maybe its the fact that the woman you are talking about is me mum!"

The students looked at each other and then looked at Natsuki with horror etched on their faces.

"G-Gomen, w-we didn't know. G-G-Gomen!"

Th other student nodded, too scared by the vibes that Natuski was giving. He just smiled ta them and then bashed his fist into the first students face, making him fall and sputter blood. The other just yelped and ran away, with Natsuki fast on his heels.

"C'mere you fuckin peckerhead!"

Natsuki tackled him to the ground and started pummeling him. Suddenly, Natsuki was grabbed by the scruff of his shirt and was pulled off. He looked behind him with a growl, saw his foster brother, Kaien, looking at him with a grave expression.

"Let me go, Kaien!"he yelled 

"Stop, Natsuki." Kaien said coldly.

Natsuki struggled against his grip, having no idea how the 5'3 shingami even had the strength to restrain him. His father chose well, choosing Kaien to be his successor. Kaien will rule the 7th division well. Natsuki struggled again, but the stopped the instant he felt a chill in the air. He looked at Kaien with a glare.

"You wouldn't."

Kaien gave him a cold glare.

"Try me."

Natuski snarled and stood up, brushing off his uniform. Kaien looked at him with question in his eyes, silentely asking why Natsuki assaulted them.

"They said some naughty things...about mom."

Natsuki saw Kaien's blue eyes flashed as he got ideas of what they could have said and he coldly looked at the students, who were blubbering a thanks to him. Kaien looked at Natsuki with a knowing look, which Natsuki nodded and started to walk away. He heard the students still fawning over Kaien and then there was silence. Natsuki then felt the air turn very cold and then a scream.

Natsuki grinned to himself, Kaien can be so much crueler then him when one insults the family.

AN: So here's a look with an older look of one of OC kids, Natsuki, who has inherited his Ma's temper and foul language. Hes an adult now and is 6'5 he wont grow anymore like his dad, since hes only half anthro anyway. I put him more of a brawler type; he likes to use his fists a lot, so I put him in the 11th division. The stuff I put with him in the academy is stuff I looked for in my bleach fan book. Zanjutsu is the sword fighting, Hoho is the shunpo technique and Hakuda is hand to hand combat, which he excelled at. I also put here that Komamura retired from being a captain and put Kaien as captain. I will later put his zanpuktou and bankai.

So, in this chapter Natuski is pissed off at some assholes who were talking about his mom. Shit, I will pissed off too, Believe me they got off easy compared to what Kaien did to them, he just froze them.

Anyway, enjoy! Natsuki and those idiot students are mine and Kaien belongs to Wolfking101.


	19. Chapter 19

In the backwoods of Rukongai, two shingami were walking in the woods.

One was a pretty young woman that looked about 6ft. With her black shingami uniform slightly low cut, showing some cleavage. She has golden eyes and shoulder length curly ivory hair, with two wolf ears poking out of it. She had a small wakazashi tucked in her waist band and the badge of the 13th division on her sleeve.

Her companion was an anthro-wolf, who looked around 6'5. he had brilliant ivory fur and violet eyes. His shingami uniform was sleeveless, which showed his toned his toned biceps and large paws. He was also wearing black boot, instead the usual shingami sandals. He had a katana slung over his shoulder and a badge of the 11th division in front of his uniform.

It was hard to believe that these two were siblings.

Akito and Natsuki Komamura were both assigned to destroy some hollows around this area. Akito noticed her younger brother looked distracted and zoned out.

"Hey, Natsuki, you're OK?"

"Huh?" Natsuki said "Oh sorry, Onee-chan."

Akito smiled at the honorific, he hasn't called her that since he became a teenager. But she shook the thought from her head, trying to focus the situation at hand.

"Nat, whats wrong?"

the younger Komamura sighed and looked ahead.

"Everyone see's me as Dad, they expect me to be as successful and as powerful as him. Also, now that Kaien is the 7th division captain, everyone expects me to be like him too. The pressure is insane."

He gave a long sigh and continued

"Also, since I'm in the 11th division, they all look at me funny, like they don't take me seriously. Hell, nobody takes the 11th seriously, its like everybody looks down on me."

he then looked sadly at his older sister.

"Its like I'm in their shadows, nobody see's me as...me."

Akito was silent for a bit, mulling over her brothers dilemma. She never felt that pressure, mainly because she has a short attention span and didn't really listen to what anybody has to say. She thinks its because her brother looked more like their father and he's also the boy of the family, supposedly to take on a lot of responsibility. Her ears perked up when she thought of a solution.

"Have you tried talking to Tou-san about this?"

Natsuki looked at his sister uncomfortably; he didn't want to talk to their father about this. For some reason, it feels like he's talking to a priest, especially when Komamura stares silently at you.

"Oh come on" Akito said, noticing his look. "Tou-san will help, he will understand. Would you rather let Kaa-san handle it?"

Natsuki cringed, knowing that their mother can be...violent when it comes to her children. Their father, at least, knows how to handle things calmly. He nodded, agreeing with Akito.

"Yeah, i'll talk to him after we're done here."

Akito smiled broadly at him and then they both jumped when they heard a loud roar. The looked and saw some large hollows in front of them. They looked at each other and grinned; one the things that the siblings shared was a love for battle. They unsheathed their swords and held it in front of them.

Akito's sword started to glow bright blue and she yelled;

"Blow them Away, "Seinaru Kaze (Holy Wind)!"

Her wakazashi turned into a large tessen fan with blue marking on them.

Natsukis sword glowed bright red and he yelled;

"Burn to the ground, Goka Yari (Hellfire Spear)!"

His katana turned into an akoroshi with a black and red handle. Akito looked at her younger brother and grinned.

"Whoever gets the most hollows buys lunch."

He grinned back at her and gave her the thumbs-up.

"You're on."

The Komamura children then gave a yell and charged, hoping to best the other.

AN: So, here's a look at the Komamura kids when they are much older, they are now shingami's and in their own divisions. So, Natsuki is feeling rather down, feeling he's in his fathers and brothers shadow, I think its harder for boys since they are expected to do so much. Don't worry, Nat, big sister Akito is here to help you. Yeah, I put talking to Komamura is like talking to a priest, you feel so much pressure from him.

Even though Natsuki is about 5 years younger then Akito, hes taller then her because he has his dad genes ad therefore is taller. Akito has them too, but she's not going to grow anymore. This is like me and my stepbrother. I'm 22 and only stand at 4'11 while my oldest stepbrother is 13 and stands at 6'1. Let me tell you, it sucks!

It was actually my friend, Wolfking 101 who gave me this idea and along with their zanpuktou's; he's so awesome! Thanks so much hun, Chu!

I don't own bleach, but Natsuki and Akito are mine while Kaien belongs to Wolfking 101.


	20. Chapter 20

Natuski growled to himself as he sat in the outskirts of Rukongai. He put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it, inhaling it in.

He started to smoke a year ago, usually doing it whenever he was agitated, like he was now.

He recently started dating with Hisana Abarai, who was his childhood friend. Unfortunately these lead problems from her father, Renji and her uncle, Byakuya, who were both very protective of her. Like today, they had a lunch date and Renji was actually following them. He was about to flip him off when Komamura appeared and pulled him away.

Natsuki was setting off at Komamura about Renji while his father just stared at him with arms folded. Then Komamura told him that he has to understand Renji, that not only is he not used to his only daughter dating, but also to someone like Natuski. That sentence made Natsuki sneer and growl at his father. Natsuki then said;

"Well, excuse me for not acting like a coward ad hiding my face in a bucket like you!"

Natsuki then stalked off, not caring that Komamura looked shocked by his outburst. Right now, though, he feels pretty lousy for what he said. He knows his father had a lousy deal when he was younger due to his appearance.

A cough got his attention and he looked up, seeing Komamura looking at him. Natsuki blanched and quickly stubbed his cigarette, that childish feeling of being caught by your parents overcoming him.

Komamura arched an eyebrow at the cigarette, but chose to ignore it as he sat down next to his son. There was an awkward silence between the two anthro-wolves. Komamura was the one who broke the silence.

"You mother wanted to speak to you, but I wanted to first."

Natsuki's ears flattened; Yue knows; now he really felt like crap.

"Look...Tou-San...I'm...really sorry about what I said before."

Komamura held up his hand to silence him and sighed.

"I wished I had your tenacity when I was younger, probably would have a lot more confidence then I do now."

Komamura then chuckled to himself.

"You may have my appearance, Natsuki, but you act like your mother. She said something very similar to me when I met her."

Natsuki tilted his head in confusion, so Komamura explained.

"I met your mother a couple of months after my mask broke. When she found out that I hid myself, she was very upset with me. She said to me; Instead of telling those people to fuck off, you hid your face like a pussy?"

Natsuki cringed at that, he knows his mother can be incredibly blunt and foul-mouthed at times. He also knows that got her in trouble a couple of times, like it did with him.

"She actually said that to you?" he asked incredulously, making Komamura nod.

"Yes, she really wanted to make her point know. However..." Komamura said, looking at Natsuki with all seriousness.

"That is no excuses for the disrespect you shown."

Natsuki hung his head as his ears flattened, nodding.

"I'm not saying for you to discontinue seeing Hisana-san. I just want you to expect that some people won't like you two together."

Komamura then gave a soft sigh as he looked at the horizon.

"There is still some bigotry in this world against us."

Natsuki stays respectively silence until he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his ear and cry out. He looked up and saw Yue frowning and pinching one of his ears.

"Well, did you apologize to your father?" she asked, pulling him up by his ear, making him squeal in pain. When she let go, he frowned at her and rubbed his ear. Komamura just stood up, shaking his head in amusement.

"Well?" she asked again, her hands on her hips. Natsuki looked at his mother and then looked at Komamura with a secret smile.

"Yeah, and then some."

AN: Here we have some conflict with Natsuki and Komamura, which is bound to happen. Their so different in personalities that it bound to happen.

So, yes, Natsuki is dating Hisana, which is too cute. I will explore them a bit later. Yeah, Renji and Byakuya are very protective but then again, which father isn't?

So, here Natsuki doesn't like to hide himself, which is very different then Komamura and he says something very hurtful to him. But he regrets it and feels like shit. Yeah, Yue said that to him and they were dating back then, so he's rather appalled by her language.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't won Komamura, just Yue and Komamura!


	21. Chapter 21

Sniffles and crying could be heard in the cemetery as the group of people stood around the memorial. Yue's picture was shown while mourners wearing black in a circle around it.

Yue went on a mission to kill a shingami that has killed five others and ran off. Yue tracked him down and hilled him with a large aura blast, which obliterated a large part of Rukongai forest. They never found her body.

Yue's children all grown up, sobbed for the woman they loved as a mother. Suoh and Hiro leaned into each other, sobbing, the usually fighting siblings mourning together. Chi buried her face into Hatsuharu's shoulder, her own shaking with sobs. Hatsuharu was stone-faced, trying to remain a strong front for his siblings. Ranmaru and Sano stood next to the children, looking sad as well.

Mayuri (with his mask off) had his face downcast, crying silent tears fro the woman who truly saw him. Unohana stood next to her husband, Kenpachi, with Yachiru in his arms. She cried silently as Yachiru cried nosy tears. Kenpachi looked gravely at the memorial, for he knew Yue was a warrior to the core.

Kentori was sobbing almost uncontrollably in his hands as Reni held him tightly, biting her lips as she tried to stop her own tears. Kaien held a sobbing Yuri to his chest, trying to remain stoic. Iba and Yasuo stood next to him, also trying to remain stoic. They all took a glance at the captain, looking concerned.

Sajin Komamura stares at the memorial with a chill in his spine. Him and Yue just got married six months ago and it now seems like his whole life went up in flames. When he received the news, he had to be taken to the hospital for having a panic attack. When he recovered, his first thoughts were suicidal. He cant imagine life without Yue, without seeing that wild and vivacious woman near him. But, he realized he had to be strong for the children and his squadron.

But now, as Komamura stares at the memorial, his thoughts again turned to joining Yue, wanting to be with her again.

The wolf-captains mind then shut down as he lets the tear fall, joining the others for the woman who was precious to them.

ONE YEAR LATER

Komamura walked to the soutaichou, his body still feeling slightly numb. The last year had been rough for him. His thoughts were constantly of Yue and would like like nothing more then to join her. The first months were hard; he started to drink. He drank almost every day, to shake off the numb feeling and then one time, he vomited outside of his division ans Sano caught him. He helped him clean up and then told him to straightened himself out. He stopped drinking after that, but it still took a lot of him to function everyday. He entered the soutaichou's office with a sigh.

"You wanted to see, soutaicho-sama?"

"Yes, Komamura-taichou, I will like you to got to Nakajo's house, to speak of him of regulations."

Komamura frowned darkly, Takashi Nakajo was a noble who was connected to many crimes, but nobody was ever able to get proof of it.

"But sir...you usually send Soi Fon or Kuchiki-taichou to a mission like this. Why me?"

"Because I believe you are the best one for the job. We also have a spy there, who you will make contact with."

Komamura nodded and bowed, leaving the office wondering why Yamamato called him for this mission.

Days alter, Komamura is in the room that Nakajo assigned for him. He already spoke to Nakajo but still hasn't make contact with the spy. He was pulled out of his thoughts when a servant came in and set down some towels. She didn't even look at him as she bowed and turned around.

Komamura noticed that it was a woman with short black hair. Then he noticed the ring on her left ring finger, it had a purple stone in the middle, surrounded by diamonds. It looked exactly like Yue's engagement ring. Then, he notice her scent, which was lilacs, also like Yue.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

The woman turned around and Komamura got a strong sense of deja vu when he saw her eyes; which was a light amethyst , exactly like Yue.

"Yu-Yue...Is that you?"

The woman suddenly grabbed his muzzle and pushed him tot he wall.

"Shh, Sajin." she whispered, "I'm undercover."

Komamura legs faltered fro a moment and he then grabbed Yue and smashed her lips to his, making Yue give out a surprise noise, but she melted into the kiss. When he released her lips, he held her close and buried his face in her hair.

"Yue...when they tole me...what happened...h-how?" he said,pulling back to look at her, Yue looked at him beseechingly.

"I know, I'm sorry. Yama-jii told me about this man and said I should go undercover. So, we planned to fake my death and I came here. I couldnt tell anybody, only me, the soutaichou, Ranmaru and Sano knew."

Komamura was surprised that those two knew and he made a mental note to throttle them when he gets back.

"But, wait..." he said, "You been here for almost a year, don't you have enough information?"

Yue gave him a small, secret smile which made him look at her with confusion.

"There's another reason why. Come to my room around 2 in the morning. You will why, OK?"

When he nodded, she gave him a quick kiss and quickly left; leaving Komamura to sink in all that has happened.

At 2 in the morning, Komamura got to Yue's room and lightly knocked. The door swung open and he was pulled in. When Yue closed the door, he noticed that her hair was the familiar ivory color again. He goes over and tugged a strand of her hair, missing the long length of it.

He was about to kiss her again when she stopped him. He looked at her confusion as she shook her head.

"That's not why I asked you to come here , Sajin."

She goes to the bedroom, with Komamura following her. In the room was a bed and a...crib. Komamura stared at the crib in shock, while Yue goes to it and picks up the baby inside of it. She then turned around and smiled at Komamura.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?"

She gently gave the baby to Komamura , who held it delicately and looked at the baby. She had ivory hair and big golden eyes, so much like his own. The bonnet she was wearing came off a little and he could see little white fox ears poking out. He then felt something move against his arm, and gently turned her around, seeing a fluffy white tail. He saw the baby girl look at him and smiled widely, making gurgling noises.

"She knows her father." Yue said softly.

That's when it hit Komamura. He was father. This child was his daughter. His own child.

His chest constricted and his throat burned as his eyes filled with tears. He held the child close, memorizing her scent, which resembled oranges.

"I was going to leave earlier, but when I found out I got pregnant, I couldn't go yet. I just told Nakajo that I was a widow. He bought it."

Yue then looked at him with slight hesitation.

"Sajin, aren't you...bothered at all...about being a father?"

Komamura shook his head, giving her a large smile.

"No, I'm not. I always wanted to be a father, Yue. That's one of the reason why I took in the Nakamura twins. But it never seemed as real...as this."

Komamura gives their daughter back to Yue and then he tilted his head in question.

"Whats her name?"

Yue blushed slightly, bouncing the baby in her arms as she looked at Komamura shyly.

"Akito...after my father."

Komamura smiled; he knew hoe much her father meant to Yue. He then sighed as he took her his arms, smiling at Akito in her arms.

"Yue, you and Akito have to come back with me."

Yue nodded with a sigh.

"I know, Sajin. Yama-jii said I go home in the next month. By then, we will have enough info on him."

Komamura held them close, one of his arms going around Yue and the other holding caressing Akito's cheek. Komamura thought of when when gets back to the Soul Society, he's going to beat the crap out of Sano and Ranmaru for not telling him anything. He's then going to prepare a room for his daughter.

He's going to make sure his precious treasures go back home with him.

AN: Whew, this took a awhile to write.

This was an idea of how I bring Akito into the world. I don't know if I going to keep this idea, but id decided to write this down. I saw this in a film and I thought it would be good to put it in with these two.

So, here we have Komamura thinking Yue died on an assignment and he falls apart. He finds that he's working undercover and has a daughter. I just love Akito, when she grows older, she's more like her daddy then her mom.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own bleach, just Yue, Akito, Ranmaru, Sano and the kids! Kaien, Yuri, Reni, Kentori and Yasuo belong to Wolfking 101!


	22. Chapter 22

Natsuki hung his head in the hospital waiting room, looking at his bandaged hands. He just came back from a mission with Hisana, who was critically injured.

They both were ordered to find a hollows nest in the outskirts of Rukongai and were ordered to exterminate it. They found it and everything was going fine, until a large hollow attacked them. It knocked him over, knocking the wind out of him and he fell to the ground, hard. He didn't have time to call out his zanpakutou and the hollow would have killed him if Hisana wouldn't have hit it with a kido spell. That's when it swiftly turned around and bit her.

Natsuki cringed as he remembered seeing Hisana's body half-gone in the hollows mouth and her screams of pain. He quickly got up and kicked the hollow in the face, breaking its mask. He quickly took Hisana in his arms and after fighting off some other hollows, ran to the 4th division at top speed.

Hisana's conditions were critical, for she nearly got bitten in half. Natsuki couldn't help but feel guilty; he felt that if he attacked that hollow first, Hisana wouldn't be in this condition now.

Natsuki was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a large amount of reiatsu enter the room. He looked to the door, seeing an enraged Renji looking at him.

"Abarai-sensei...I..."Natsuki whispered, when he was suddenly grabbed by his shirt and slammed against the wall.

"Where the hell were you?" Renji yelled as he shook Natsuki, who whimpered as he looked down.

"Where the hell were you?" Renji continued to yell, "Why didn't you help her?"

Ruki and Yue arrived at the room and saw the two men. They quickly went over and tried to separate them, Renji looking irate and Natsuki was just downcast.

"Enough!"

They all stopped moving as they all turned to an upset-looking Unohana. Renji growled as he let go of Natsuki, who just looked at the ground.

"Now..."Unohana said in a calm voice, "Hisana is alright for now. Her condition was critical, but I managed to repair the tissue damage and internal bleeding, she has to stay here for a while, but she's out of the danger zone."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, but that didn't ease Natsuki's guilt.

Natsuki entered Hisana's room an hour later, feeling his chest constrict as he see's her body bandages as she lay on the bed. She had an oxygen mask over her face, which she lets out shallow breaths. Seeing her on the bed made her look so...small. As he went to her bed, her eyes slowly opened, making him smile.

"Hi, pixie." he breathed out, making her smile at the pet names. She frowned when she saw the troubled look on his face.

"Nat-kun, what's wrong?" she said, trying to reach for his hand, but was too weak to. He softly grasped her hand, noticing just how tiny her hands were in his paws.

"I-I should have been more alert." he said quietly, "That fucking hollow...I should have seen it coming! You wouldn't have been-"

Natsuki went quiet as he looked down, his ears drooping.

"Hisana, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

There was a strained silence between the two until Hisana spoke up.

"I won't accept it."

His ears perked up as he looked up at her in shock.

"I won't forgive you...because there's nothing to forgive."

Seeing the confused look on her face, she continued.

"I attacked the hollow, I shouldn't have seen it coming I wasn't on my guard, you save me. So I won't accept it because you didn't do nothing wrong."

Natsuki looked at her in surprise, but he gave her a wolfish grin. He reached down and kissed her on the cheek.

"I do love you, pixie." he said softly, making Hisana smile warmly.

"I love you too."

AN: Here we have a Natsuki and Hisana fic. They need some love. So, here we have them going on a mission and Hisana gets seriously hurt. Renji, the over protective father, is pissed off at Natsuki. He apologizes, but she won't accept it because he didn't do anything wrong.

Natsuki calls Hisana pixie because she's so tiny next to him and she looks fragile to him. It's cute!

Question, should I put the NG characters profiles here?

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own Bleach, just Natsuki and Hisana!


	23. Chapter 23

Ryu Zaraki was sitting in a tree in the 7th division, pondering about recent events.

He and Akito Komamura just started dating. Even though she was kinda dominant in their relationship, they would still happy. But he first had to get the approval of her family. Her mother was fine, her father took a little more convincing. Her brother (and his best friend), Natsuki, was in total support of their relationship, as was the rest of their siblings. However, there is one person that didn't approve of him at all.

It was his captain, Kaien, that didn't like him. The strongest Nakamura twin was very protective of his family, particularly of his sisters. Ever since he became the 5th seat of the 7th division, he felt Kaien watching him, like he was waiting for him to misstep.

He was pulled out of his thought when he heard someone call out his name. He looked down and saw Kaien coldly glaring at him. He gulped, cursing loudly in his head.

"Are you slacking off again, Zaraki?" Kaien said tightly.

"N-No, Captain." Ryu said as he jumped from his perch to in front of his captain, "I wasn't slacking off at all!"

Ryu examined his captain, thinking that he looks so odd next to him. Ryu had back hair in a ponytail, muscular, blue yes and stood at 6'4. Kaien, on the other hand, was 5'3, had short white hair, skinny and pale blue yes. But looks can be misleading.

Kaien can be cold and calculating in a fight, he was fast and unpredictable. He has seen first hand the damage he has done. This made Ryu very nervous.

"Then what were you doing in the tree, Zaraki?" Kaien demanded, "I do not tolerate slackers in my division! Don't expect me to treat you different because your parents are fellow captains."

Ryu slowly nodded, stating that he understood. Kaien huffed in annoyance, turning around to go back to his office. He then stopped, looking over his shoulder.

"Come with me, Zaraki. I wish to speak with you in my office."

Ryu was surprised by his statement, but he quickly followed Kaien to his office. He watched as the young shingami sat behind his desk, looking at Ryu with a sharp gaze.

"I do not approve of your relationship with my sister, Akito, Zaraki. I do not think your are suitable for her."

"But captain, why?" Ryu exclaimed, forgetting his fear for a moment, "I do truly care for Akito, I would never hurt her. Hell, I don't think she would ever give me the chance and besides, Natsuki will kill me if I ever did."

Kaien looked at him and then turned to his own thoughts, looking deep in thought for a moment and he then sighed, nodding.

"Very well, I give you my consent. However..."

Before Ryu could react, he saw the captains zanpuktou, Kori-Kitsune, in front of his face and Kaien's blue eyed glare.

"If you ever do hurt her, you will die...painfully. Understood?"

Ryu frantically nodded, Kaien then sheathing his blade and leaving the room swiftly, leaving Ryu in a daze.

"Well, at least I finally got Kaien on my side." he thought, "I actually needed her fathers approvals, but Komamura-Jii already did. So, I'm in the clear. Better get to that paperwork now or captains will really have my ass."

AN: This chapter was co-written by me and Wolfking101. He's a doll.

Here we have one of the Zaraki twins, Ryu, in a relationship with Akito and didn't get Kaien's approval. I think out of all the Komamura siblings, he would be the most protective. If you have forgotten, Ryu is one of Unohana and Kenpachi's kids. He has a twin.

So, in our universe, Kaien take Komamura's place and Ryu is the 5th seat. Not a smart move, dude!

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own bleach, but Ryu and Akito are mine and Ryu belongs to Wolfking101!


	24. Chapter 24

Natsuki fell to the floor, panting and gripping his sword. He looked up at Kaien, who was teaching him zanjutsu before he applied to the academy, but it wasn't going so well.

"Get up, Natsuki! If you want to become a full-fledged shingami, you have to learn how to fight!"

He looked up at Kaien, who looked back his cold blue eyes, there was little warmth in his eyes. Kaien was very strict with training and was really brutal with it as well.

"But Kaien-nii..." Natsuki moaned, wishing he took his fathers offer to train under him.

"Don't Kaien-nii me! Get up, Natsuki!" Kaien ordered, watching Natsuki struggle to get up, but he fell to his knees, gasping.

"Hm, I guess that's all for today." Kaien said, "Natsuki, you did well today. Your hakuda has massively improved and you zanjutsu has gotten better as well. But your kido and shunpo are still mediocre."

Natsuki just rolled his eyes as Kaien turned his back on him. As he stood up, Kaien turned around and gave him a rare small smile.

"I'm proud of you, Natsuki."

Natsuki's ears perked up at the praise, for it was a high praise from a man of few words. He bowed in respect and headed to the Kuchiki manor. He will hopefully catch Eiichiro or the Zaraki twins there. They always get in sort of trouble together. He was so lost in his thoughts that he ran into someone.

"Oww, fuck!" he growled, "Watch where you going, jackass!"

he then heard a girlish giggle and saw he ran into Hisana and one of her maids. Hisana was giggling while her maid just looked at him in disgust. He knows that most people still don't like him due to his looks and his swearing doesn't help at all. However, due to some threats (mostly from his mother), nobody really bothered him.

"Sorry, Hisana-chan." he said with a blush, his ears perking down. Her couldn't help but think how pretty Hisana looked.

She was wearing a blue kimono with pink piping and her hair was done in a fancy bun. She wore no makeup, so only her natural beauty showed.

"Its alright, Nat-kun. Be glad that Ojisama didn't hear you."

Natsuki grimaced at that, he cant imagine what the head Kuchiki would do to him. He again apologize to her and ran off with Hisana still smiling at him.

So today, he got praise from his usually stoic brother and got Hisana to laugh.

All in all, a good day.

AN: This was co-written by me and Wolfking101, love ya, hun!

So, here we have Natsuki undergoing brutal training under Kaien, who is not easy. Natsuki is more of a close combat guy, but he can hold his own with swordsman ship.

So, here Natsuki and Hisana are still not with each other, they just like eachother. Yeah, Natsuki has his mom's mouth, which doesn't help him at all.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own Bleach, but Akito and Hisana are mine and Kaien belongs to Wolfking101!


End file.
